gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Beth Corcoran
'Beth Cocoran '(born Beth Fabray-Puckerman) is the biological daughter of Quinn and Puck. In her first appearance in the series which is Journey to Regionals, she was adopted by Shelby Corcoran who is the coach of Vocal Adrenaline and Rachel Berry's birth mother. She was first seen by sonogram in Throwdown when people thought Finn was the father of Beth. She returns in the episode I Am Unicorn as a one year old when her adoptive mother, Shelby, comes back to work at WMHS. Her biological father Puck visits Shelby's house to see his daughter where he gives her a drawing of a clown, (which he calls it "Clownpig" because it looks like a pig). In Pot O' Gold she meets her biological mother. She is portrayed by a baby named Talula. Biography Beth was conceived during a drunken one-night stand that took place between Quinn and Puck. At first, it is not known if Quinn will decide to keep her when she is given birth to, or if she would be given up for adoption. Terri Schuester initial plans to have the baby handed over to her by Quinn, so she can raise her with Will Schuester. Quinn agrees to this, because she believes that Will would be a good father. Terri and Will do not end up adopting the baby, because they divorce before her birth. Pre-Birth Names There were several names considered for the baby before she was born. When Finn thought she baby was his, he wanted to call her Drizzle; however, Quinn refused, saying that the baby was going to be adopted. In Theatricality, Puck says that Jackie Daniels would be a great name for her, after one of his favorite artists Jack Daniels. Jack Daniels is also a brand of liquor which just happens to be Puck's favorite. Later on, Puck and the other boys (except Kurt) sing Beth, by the rock band KISS, to Quinn, and Puck suggests Beth as the name. After the baby is born in the hospital, her warmer is seen with a pink piece of paper on it saying 'Baby Fabray'. In the end, after Puck tells Shelby her name though Quinn didn't want to. Shelby seems to love the name and puts Beth as her name on the adoption papers at the hospital. Season One In Preggers, Quinn tells Finn she's pregnant. Later, is revelated that Puck is the real father, but just he and Quinn know it. After a discussion between them, Quinn runs to her car, just to find Terri was waiting for her. They have a conversation about their pregnancies. In Sectionals, Rachel tells Finn that Puck is the real father of Quinn's baby. In Theatricality, Puck wanted to call her Jack Daniels, but when Quinn disagreed with that, saying that it was a girl, he wanted to call her Jackie Daniels. Puck sang the song Beth which softened Quinn's feelings towards Puck, because she allows him to be there at the delivery. Finally, Beth is named after this song. Beth was born in the season one finale Journey. Quinn delivered the baby with Puck, Mercedes and her mom, Judy at her side. While looking at their newborn daughter Puck announced to Quinn that he does love her. Shelby Corcoran adopted Beth at season 1's finale, Journey. Season Two Although, Beth doesn't appear in season 2, but has been mentioned a few times (although, not by her name) in the second season of the show. According to the conversation between Quinn and Rachel in Original Song, they knew that Beth was adopted by Shelby. Rachel also mentions that the adoptions made both of them relatives. Season Three Beth appears in I Am Unicorn and Pot O' Gold. Photos 66749838.jpg Bethy.jpg Glee1222.png ShelbyBeth.jpg Quinn and beth.jpg 66749838.jpg Bethy.jpg Glee1222.png ShelbyBeth.jpg Quinn and beth.jpg 400px-165793 159980707385702 100001213228917 336733 8154377 n (1).jpg 8 glee idina menzel.jpg -She-looks-like-you-quinn-and-puck-21601229-500-234.gif|Quinn and Puck look down on Beth beth.jpg|Beth age 1 year beth_and_puck_photo.jpg 400px-165793 159980707385702 100001213228917 336733 8154377 n (1).jpg Beth.jpg Beth and puck photo.jpg ShelbyBeth.jpg Tumblr ls8uwwFWBz1qd2mlno1 250.gif clownpig.jpg|It's the clown pig!!!! Tumblr lu13usQwAF1r04qt1o1 400-1-.gif Tumblr lu0oyp1GU91qc3gcu-1-.gif Tumblr lu0og504Un1qc3gcu-1-.gif Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters